Rebel Beat
by Yamiga
Summary: Grell has had it with being undermined, demoted, and insulted ,and when a personal secret is revealed that threatens his job,Grell has had it. Abandoning his happy go lucky facade,Grell turns his scythe on those who wronged him, more importantly,Will T. Spears. Now,embracing his freedom,Grell comes to terms with his new identity while attempting to avoid the dispatch unit and Will.


**Summary: Grell has had it with being undermined, demoted, and insulted. And when a personal secret is revealed that threatens his job, Grell can't give a care. Abandoning his happy go lucky facade, Grell turns his scythe on those he wrong him, more importantly, Will T. Spears. Now embracing his freedom, Will must come to terms with his own identity while attempting to stay away from the Will and the rest of the reapers.**

**Pairings: WillxGrell, SebastianxCiel, Slight RonaldxGrell**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship, Adventure, Suspense, Angst, Drama**

* * *

Grell walked down the halls of the dispatch unit, ignoring the constant glares he received from his so called 'fellow' reapers around him. He had perhaps had his biggest slip up this week (mixing up death records on accident), and he had consequently been called to William's office. Not that he minded that much, because he always had a way of getting out with the loose end of the rope, that being said, his punishments weren't always that severe. Sure, he lost his scythe a few times, or even got insulted by the other reapers, save for Ronald, but he still felt like he got off easy. But by the way the other reapers glared at him, saying things in hushed tones, he just felt like today would be different.

OoOoOoOoO

Will's office was the same as usual, bland and lifeless. It matched a reaper such as him, who probably didn't have a drop of color in his life. He didn't even look at Grell, when he motioned him to sit down in the seat in front of his desk. Grell watched as Will's green eye's skimmed over a few files he had in his hands.

"William!" Grell sang rather high pitched, even for him. "You've summoned me here! I can't imagine why, perhaps you've come to terms with your own_"

"I'm not in the mood for your lip today Sutcliff." His voice was threatening, more serious than normal. Grell, who sensed the change in his tone actually found himself speechless. "Your recent slip up in the library was unacceptable."

"Oh yes...about that!" Grell ran his hands through his hair nervously. "That wasn't my fault at all you see! Dust got on my nose and I sneezed, all the pages just went flying everywhere!"

"Do you think this is a joke, Sutcliff?" Will glared at Grell from across his desk. "Do you think it's funny that you are truly the most incompetent, useless, and untrustworthy reaper that has ever walked these hallways?"

Grell was hurt inside, badly, but like always, he kept that perky smile. "Oh William dear! You don't mean that I'm just_"

"I do thorough background checks, on all my Reapers. Deciding whether or not they are true reapers or not." He eyed dangerously at Grell causing the redhead's heart to pump faster. "I must say, your background check was quite curious when I stumbled across it."

Grell remained silent, as he figured what Will was talking about. It was a secret that haunted Grell, that forced him to act on such a happy go lucky personality, a secret that he knew would destroy him if anyone ever figured out.

"I knew there were reasons for you being such a poor reaper, but never...did I imagine that your blood was mixed with that of a vermin_"

"Will..." Grell held the hurt in his voice. "Please don't say it!"

"a despicable Demon." The words caused Grell's heart to skip a beat as he remained silent, staring into Will's emerald eyes. "I knew there was something strange about you. Why you were ever selected to be a reaper, I don't know_"

"But that doesn't mean anything!" Grell tried to smile, but it was quickly faltering.

"It means everything Grell." Will sneered. "It explains a lot as well. Why you are so hopeless, why you are such a pest, a nuisance_"

"Will, stop!" Grell clenched the edge of his fabric seat.

"The other reapers know already."

Those words caused Grell to stare blankly. He only imaged what Ronald thought of him now, how much of a failure the young reaper saw him as. And Will...did Will really mean those things to such a degree?

"They aren't exactly happy with someone such as yourself calling himself a 'reaper', they want me to do something about that Sutcliff_" Grell stood up abruptly and made way out of the office. Will called for him, but Grell ignored him, roughly slamming the door behind him. He made way to walk down the hallway, to escape the pain he had just felt, but the eyes of the other reapers stopped him. Many of them stood outside of Will's office, as if they were waiting for Will to do something to Grell. They stared with disappointment in their eyes, seeing that Grell made it out, unharmed.

"Grell Sutcliff," A female reaper said above the chatter of the others. Eleanor was her name, and she was Will's secretary. She had her blond hair pulled into a bun and her usual suit dress attire. She, like Will, stared at Grell in disgust. "Who would've ever known that we kept trash in our layer? It would be best to rid of the likes of you." And there was an outcry of agreement that caused Grell's heart to sink.

No longer was there a smile on his face as he push past the crowed of reapers, trying to find his own peace.

OoOoOo

"You know…" It was Ronald's voice that caused Grell to look up as he sat alone on a park bench. "I think it's cool that you're a demon."

"I'm not a demon." Grell said quietly. "My great, great, great grandfather was. He had an affair with a servant woman…and that's how the story goes. That explains my teeth."

"I thought….I thought you filed them." Ronald took a seat down next to Grell and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Doesn't change how I feel about you! You're amazing Grell!"

For Ronald's sake, Grell forced a smile. "Oh Ronnie! You're just being nice!"

"No! I really mean it! You're literally the coolest reaper here…"

Grell drifted off as Ronald continued to talk. He was caught deep in thought as he pondered on everything…his life…his job as a reaper, his sheer insignificance to Will and everyone else. He felt like his presence didn't matter, and he felt like the other reapers held so little regard for him. He knew at times he could be annoying, but he still had feelings and emotions. Did the other reapers not understand that? Did William not understand that?

He stood up, while Ronald was still talking causing the young reaper to look up in confusion. "Grell…are you alright?"

"Of course Ronnie!" Grell lied. "I just need a breath of fresh air! You've made me feel so much better!"

OoOoOoOo

He knew where Will kept the scythes, and it wasn't at all hard to find his in a glass case labeled 'Sutcliff'. He didn't waste any time, tossing it over his shoulder like he always did and making his way back through the hallway. At that moment, he didn't care about Will or any of the other reapers, save for Ronald, he just wanted to get the hell out of the whole dispatch unit. He was tired of being mistreated and ignored. It was about time he sought his own freedom.

It was inevitable, for him to avoid stares from other reapers as he walked so casually through the hallways and to the exit of the building. He had his same old smile glued to his face as he bobbed with every step he took.

_What is that wretched vermin doing with his scythe?_

_William hasn't killed him yet!?_

_He's disgusting to look at!_

_What a shame he's a reaper…_

Their words weighed heavily on Grell's heart, but he chose to ignore them and continue on his path. He was just a few feet from the exit, a few feet until he obtained his_

"What on Earth do you think you're doing, Sutcliff?" Will's voice echoed dangerously through the hallway, causing Grell to turn around.

He smiled. "I'm taking my things and leaving! Isn't that what you all want?"

William glared. "Not only have you violated a major rule, but you still intend to act so childish towards your slip ups, towards important matters." He slowly made his way towards Grell. "You are a fool Grell Sutcliff, a disgrace for all reapers alike. Do what's best for you and return your scythe_"

Grell had moved quicker than he pondered on the results of his actions. He turned around, with his chain saw at full throttle. Feeling his rage and anger burst inside of him, he stabbed his scythe straight through William's stomach. A twisted smile made way to his face as he watched the way Will's eyes widened in shock, as he watched the way his ex-superior coughed up an immense amount of blood.

"Now…am I incompetent?" He asked as he pulled his weapon out of Will's stomach, watching the reaper fall to his knees. "Now am I useless? I'm tired of your shit!" His heart pounded faster than ever prompting him to take hold of his scythe to deliver one final blow. There were screams and shouts from the reapers around as Grell drove the scythe down. However, someone stopped him.

It was Ronald.

The young reaper had managed to take hold of Grell's scythe, attempting to yank it away. Seeing either the fear or disappointment in Ronald's eyes was enough to cause Grell to jump back to his senses and partially realize the destruction he had just caused. But he didn't regret it, in fact, it made him feel better inside. All that anger built within him finally exploded. He was so close to eradicating the source of his hurt, his anger, his agony…So close… But…He couldn't bring himself to end William's life, not so much because he feared the man, but because he actually loved him. He really did love Will, with every fiber of his being. But it was a foolish love, as Will now held nothing but disdain for him.

Grell took a step back, pulling his scythe from Ronald's grasp. Other reapers had now crowded William as the man was still on his knees, to shocked to yell or to do a thing. There was no way he'd be able to stay conscience with his immense amount of blood loss. Some reapers ran in fear, while others stood their ground, ready to avenge their leader.

"Grell Sutcliff," Amongst the commotion, one loud voice sounded. It was Eleanor, as she stood there in the clearing with her arms crossed. There was obvious concern on her face as she looked at Will and then back towards Grell. "Do you realize what you've done?" She held her death scythe in her hand, ready to attack at any moment. Grell prepared for defense, but was roughly tugged by Ronald.

"Grell!" He yelled, his voice holding more authority than usual. "Come on, we need to get out of here_" There were other reapers, coming towards the two at immense speed. Grell, snapping back into reality, let Ronald pull him through the hallways.

"Ronald?" He sounded confused. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting you out of here!"

They continued to run with ragged breaths as they cut through the hallways and avoiding the accumulating crowd behind him. "I can get out myself! Why are you doing this? You'll get in as much trouble_"

"I don't care Grell!"

The red headed reaper stopped and turned around, facing Ronald. "What is this about? Go back! Forgive me Ronald, but I'm tired of being tied down! I want my own freedom, if you're trying to stop me_"

"I want to go with you! Do you think I like how they talk about you? I look up to you Grell! It's amazing to have you around, you're different, funny, and outspoken! Do you think I like listening to the rules? Reaping is reaping, and that's it. With you here, it's a little different," There were noises from the other reapers nearing them. "Come on, Grell…you know you can trust me!"

The red headed reaper rolled his eyes. "Come on then!"

OoOoOo

Will woke up to an agonizing pain in his stomach, however, he fought the putrid feeling and forced himself to sit up and look around. He was in the infirmary, with his suit jacket and vest off. He could feel the vast amount of wrappings underneath his blouse.

"Mr. William." A woman, his secretary called, flipping back her blond hair. "It appears you have woken, are you well?"

William grimaced at the pain, but nodded. "That isn't the concern though…_where is Sutcliff_?" There was venom in his voice. "He has committed a crime unworthy of forgiveness."

Eleanor sighed. "He escaped sir, due to the help of another reaper, Ronald Knox. We've been looking for the duo for three days, but there has been no sign of them."

_Three days… _Will thought, narrowing his eyes. "I suppose I must expect overtime due to this turn of events."

"We have taken care of it, sir." Eleanor crossed her arms. "What do you propose we do about the situation regarding Sutcliff and Knox?"

Will sneered. "Send search parties out for both of them, they cannot have gotten far. When you find them, bring them here, it will be then that I shall decide their fate. More importantly," He glared. "Grell Sutcliff's fate. A foul demon indeed. When I am well, I will join the search, but for now, I need time to recover."

Eleanor smiled. "Yes Mr. William, I will handle the preparations, you get well."

* * *

**While some may argue, I think Grell was in character. He does turn his blade on those he loves or trusts. Madame Red, Sebastian and younger Will were perfect examples. He was building a lot of pain in side and he finally snapped, so he just went insane.**

**I always see Ronald as being quite the ladies man on the outside but on the inside, having the biggest crush on Grell…so hope you like it.**

**Review, tell me what you think.**

**I do not own Black Butler.**


End file.
